Those Golden Eyes
by dancer.4.l1fe
Summary: When Seth imprints of the Cullens new coven member, he's scared to tell the pack about his imprint. Though he knows they can't hurt hurt, he doesn't want to get yelled at. He fakes being sick to get out of shape shifting so the pack won't know the truth. Vampires and Werewolves. Natural born enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Guarding

Seth's POV

Everyday I hear what the pack thinks about, their imprints. Almost everyone has an imprint. I thought they were supposed to be rare. Something had happened with the Cullens and us so now we're all against each other. We are told to go after any of the Cullens but one. We are not allowed to touch Renesmee. Jacob imprinted on her. That's why. The pack can't harm imprints the other pack has imprinted on. It's our most sworn law.

Sam had ordered Jacob, Quil, and Embery to spy on the Cullen home for the day. I don't know why, but there was a period once every once in a while, that the Cullens were allowed to go hunt. Only if Renesmee was with them though. Jacob had insisted. He wanted his girl to be well-fed and healthy. I knew next shift was my turn to keep watch. We used to be best friends with those vampires, but since the fight, that truce had ended.

When morning arrived I left and changed into a werewolf and headed over to the Cullens.

 _Seth. What's taking you so long?_ Leah, my sister said/thought.

 _Sorry sis. I overslept._ I said. Ever since the Volturi came to kill Renesmee, Leah had been nicer.

 _Yeah right._

We're supposed to attack the Cullens any time they come outside unless they had Renesmee with them. Then they can continue what they were doing. I met up with Leah and Paul and surprisingly Jacob.

 _Jacob what are you doing here?_ I thought.

 _I heard Renesmee wasn't doing good. Or the Cullens were thinking about moving. One of the two._

Quite a difference between the two.

 _Who did you hear that from?_ I asked.

 _Quil._ Of course. He would say that just to get Jacob antsy.

 _He was serious though Seth._

The Cullens came out of their house. Leah got ready to jump

 _Wait Leah! They have Renesmee with them!_ Can you guess who yelled that?

 _Ugh Jake! I coulda had them!_ Leah yelled.

 _Too bad! They have Renesmee!_ Ugh here we go again. Those two fighting. Again.

 _Shut up Seth! Leah yelled._

 _Yes ma'am. Shutting._ Jacob eventually left. And Leah yelling a Jake. So I was alone.

"Hey Seth!" I heard mt name. I didn't know from who. It was a girly voice. Not Leah's. "Over here! It's me! Renesmee! I need your help! Please come down here in your human form!"

 _Do it Seth!_ Jacob yelled.

 _Yes sir._ I phased into my human form.

"Hey Ness. What do you need?" I asked.

"We have a...problem. I guess you could call it that."

"Ok...And your problem is?"

"We found a girl in the woods, while we were hunting..."

"OK...Keep going."

"Well. Something had happened to her. And and Carlisle needs to change her so she'll live!" She said that last part fast. "Can he change her."

"Sure. I don't care. The werewolves already hate you guys. Go ahead."

"Ok! Carlisle you can!" She yelled.

Carlisle carried a girl with waist long bouncy curls. Pale blue eyes. Pink, full lips.

 _When you imprint on someone, it's like gravity no longer holds you down. it's her._


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl

How am I gonna tall the pack? She's going to become a vampire. A vampire for goodness sake! We're natural born enemies with vampires! But I imprinted on her. No going back now. The pack is gonna kill me. And Leah. Oh I don't even want to think about what Leah would do. She HATES vampires.

"Seth. You can come back in about two days to meet her." Edward said.

"Uh...ok." I said kinda dazed.

A vampire! You can do better Seth! She wasn't a vampire yet though. But she's going to be!

I walked home. Not taking any risks of the pack finding out. Especially when I wasn't so sure yet.

"Hey Seth. Dinner's ready. Wash up and sit down." My mom said.

"Hey Seth." Charlie Swan said to me.

"Hey Seth. What took you so long to come home?" Leah asked.

"Ok mom. Hey Charlie. Well Leah I actually did what we were ordered to do." I said back.

"Well Jacob distracted me!" She yelled.

"Sure so you had run along after him yelling insults at him!"

"What! Leah! You learn to be nicer!" Mom yelled at her. "Wash your hands for supper now! I'm sorry about that Charlie."

"Hey, it's ok Sue. All siblings fight." Charlie said.

* * *

Adrianna's POV

I was taking a walk and then a car hit me. Out of the blue. Nowhere in sight. Surly it was Sierra. She doesn't like me. So she decided to hit me.

"Adrianna! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Let me help you." Her snotty voice said.

I lost consciousness.

I woke up. I was in the woods. Damn that girl dragged me into the woods to die! I tried to get up but my ankle protested. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. My ankle must have broken in the crash. My arm instantly when to catch my fall only for my wrist to also protest. I screamed again. I took a deep breath. Again I screamed. Everywhere hurt. I laid back. That didn't hurt.

I just felt like dying now. I hurt.

I heard movements in the woods. It must be Sierra sping on me. Maybe to see if I had died. Or someone else who had heard my scream, came to see what caused it. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. My everything hurt.

"Are you ok?" A girl asked. It wasn't Sierra.

"No." I sobbed.

"Carlisle!"

"Yes?" A new voice answered.

"I don't know what's wrong but I think she's hurt."

"OK I'll take care of it Renesmee."

"Ok."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can I help you?"

I kept crying.

"I can't help you if you don't answer me. I have a better idea. Edward! Come here!"

"Carlisle?" A new voice said.

"I need you to read her mind and get the answer of the question I ask."

"OK"

"What happened to you? Why are you out here?"

"I don't know!" I yelled.

I want to go home. I want to go somewhere away from the pain. Anywhere.

"What hurts?"

"Everything!" I yelled.

"Where does it hurt worst?"

"My ankle and and my wrist. And also my rib!"

"Ok. What is your name?"

"Adrianna."

"Ok listen to me Adrianna. I can help you. But in order for me to do that, I will have to...um...change you a little bit."

"Ok anything to make it stop hurting!" I didn't understand what he meant by change, but at this point I really didn't care.

"Renesmee go ask Seth if we can change her!"

"Ok Carlisle!" The same girl voice from the beginning said. "Hey Seth! Over here! It's me! Renesmee! I need your help! Please come down here in your human form!"

Human form? Can this Seth change somehow? Honestly I don't care.

"Hey Ness. What do you need?" A new voice said. Seth I'm assuming.

"We have a...problem. I guess you could call it that." Renesmee said. That's her name right?

"Ok...And your problem is?"

"We found a girl in the woods, while we were hunting..."

"Well. Something had happened to her. And and Carlisle needs to change her so she'll live!" She said that last part fast too fast for me to understand. "Can he change her?"

"Sure. I don't care. The werewolves already hate you guys. Go ahead."

"Ok! Carlisle you can!"

The man picked me up carefully. My hair was a mess! It's hard enough to get it to look good! Now this was going to take forever!

I looked up and there was a boy with black short hair and darker skin staring at me. I looked away. He was cute. I was taken inside the house.

"Ok, Adrianna. This is going to hurt for two days straight. But as soon as it's over, your ankle, wrist, and ribs won't hurt anymore.

He leaned his head down and bit my neck. And them my wrists and ankles. It hurt even worse. I screamed. Each time I screamed he apologized. Like he was sorry for what he had just done.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Seth's POV

I wasn't assigned to watch/guard the Cullens for a couple months. I just got assigned for tomorrow. By myself. I told Sam I wasn't going to go with my sister no matter how much he fought me. So I got assigned alone.

"Seth! What are doing here! You have to watch the Cullens today!" Leah screamed at me.

"No I do that tomorrow. On the 12th." I said calmly back.

"Um...bro. Check a calendar. Today is the 12th!" She yelled, more like screamed and left.

"Oh crap!"

I sprinted to the big white house in the middle of the woods. In my human form.

Out the door came what maybe five Cullens and Nessie. It was Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Ness, and...the new one. I'm pretty sure I just imprinted on her _again_. Great. For sure on a vampire.

"Ugh. We're still being guarded by the dogs." Rosalie said. "What do you even want?" She yelled at me this time.

God. I had no clue.

"What are the dogs?" The newest one said.

"The damn werewolves."

"Rose! They are nice." Bella said.

"Sure. Then why are they guarding us? Trying to kill us?"

"Why are they trying to kill us? Why am I just learning about this now?"

"Ok so one time after we came up with a new treaty after the Volturi come, Emmett hunted an animal on their lands one time. ONE TIME. And now the treaty is over. All our truces we've ever had with them. Over. Because of one animal. And now we can't even hunt unless Nessie is with us because Jacob wants his girlfriend to be healthy and well-well i guess you could call it fed!" She started yelling there at the end.

Edward came out of the house. "Everyone go back into the house now! And don't ask any questions! Seth! Come down here!"

Uh oh.

"Ye-"

"Go into the house!"

"Do you know how much trouble I could get into?"

"Do it!"

"Ok"

I followed his orders. Like a dog. Wow. Really Seth?

"Listen to me. I have something important to say. Even to you Seth. So Seth has imprinted. And he knows the pack is gonna be _really_ mad at him for his imprint. But we all have to help him." Edward said.

"Well why should we help him? He's part of the pack. The. Pack. That. Is. Trying. To. Kill. Us." Rosalie said.

"Well. He imprinted on Adrianna. He knows the pack is gonna kill him. So we have to help him out."

"Wait. What does _imprint_ mean?" The new girl-Adrianna-said.

"It's when us Quileute shape shifters/werewolves fall in love. It's not the Earth holding you anymore, She does...you become whatever she needs you to be. A protector, a lover, a friend, or even a brother. It's how we find our soulmates." I said.

"And...?"

"Yeah yeah I get it I imprinted on you. A vampire. Natural born enemies." I said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised Seth. We _will_ help you through this. With Adrianna." Edward said.

"The pack will know in an instant."

"Not if you pretend to be sick. You could pretend to be sick and not change."

"I'll try."

"Good go home and say you don't feel good. Remember, this is for Adrianna."

"Adrianna, right. Ok bye guys. Imma go be sick."

* * *

Adrianna's POV

"Wait what does _imprint_ mean?" What is going on? I'm so confused and no one is explaining to me.

"It's when us Quileute shape shifters/werewolves fall in love. It's not the Earth holding you anymore, She does...you become whatever she needs you to be. A protector, a lover, a friend, or even a brother. It's how we find our soulmates." The boy-Seth-said.

"And...?" He imprinted on Me?

"Yeah yeah I get it I imprinted on you. A vampire. Natural born enemies." He said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised Seth. We _will_ help you through this. With Adrianna." Edward said.

"The pack will know in an instant."

"Not if you pretend to be sick. You could pretend to be sick and not change." God, I'm so confused.

"I'll try."

"Good go home and say you don't feel good. Remember, this is for Adrianna."

"Adrianna, right. Ok bye guys. Imma go be sick."

I wanted to follow him. To find out more about him.

"Adrianna, go ahead." Edward said.

"Really?"

"Of course. But be careful. There could be dogs lurching. So stay hidden."

"Of course I will Edward."

I followed Seth into the woods for a while. He ran. I speed-walked. I learned vampires can run _super_ fast. Seth stopped at a house and went in. I peeped through the windows. I didn't hear what he said to his mom but I followed him through windows to what I'm assuming is his room.

I knocked on the window. He opened it.

"Adrianna? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I wanted to see you and learn about you."

* * *

Seth's POV

I walked home. Ok. Who am I kidding? I ran home.

"Hey mom? I don't feel good. Like I'm gonna be sick. I'll be in my room."

"Ok. Wait what? Why don't you feel good? What happened? Are you ok?" She questioned me.

"I'll be fine maybe after some rest."

"Ok dear."

I headed to my room. I sat on my bed and thought about Adrianna. I wanted to know more about her. I heard a knocked on my window. I lookedc over and there she was smiling and waving at me. She must have followed me here. I jumped up to open the window.

"Adrianna? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see you and learn about you." She replied.

"It's not safe for you to be on Quileute lands. Not safe for any vampire." I said.

"Edward said I would be fine if I stayed clear of dogs on guard."

"Werewolves." I corrected her.

"Oh sorry. They all say dogs so I kinda got used to it."

"It's ok. What happened to you? How come you were dying in the woods?"

"Well um...I was walking home from from a walk and this girl Sierra-she doesn't like me I don't think-hit me with her car. I lost consciousness and she dragged me to the woods to die. And then Renesmee found me and called Carlisle and here I am now."

"Really? Why would someone do that?" I asked.

"I don't really know."

We talked for hours into the night. We talked quietly though so no one heard us. Especially Leah.


	4. Chapter 4 Alice's Vision

"Seth! What's going on with you?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know man. I haven't been feeling good lately."

"When did you start feeling bad?"

"Um...After my last shift."

"So do the Cullens have you sick?"

"How can they get me sick?"

"I don't know. They coulda put a spell on you to keep you from guarding them." With that Sam turned and sprinted out the door.

"Wait Sam! Where are you going?"

"To the Cullens to put and end to this!"

Oh crap! "Adrianna, go back to your house and tell them what's happening." I whispered.

"Of course Seth! Bye see you later." She said and kissed me. She opened the window and left.

"They Cullens got you sick?" Charlie said coming in my room.

"No! Well I don't know. I never went near them on my last shift."

"You've been sick for a two months Seth. What's up?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Adrianna's POV

I raced back to my house to tell them what was coming for us.

"Guys!" I thought of everything. Sam coming to probably attack us for getting Seth sick, and everything. You know, what I so just eavesdropped hiding in Seth's closet.

"Oh no!" Edward said.

"Are you going to let us in on the secret?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sure, so Sam just talked to Seth and Sam thinks Seth got sick from us and he's coming here to put and end to it." Edward explained.

"So we're gonna die because because of a stupid dog?" Rosalie asked.

"He's not a stupid dog!" I yelled.

"Yes we are Rose. If you put it that way!" Edward said.

"Well Edward, I do!" Rosalie yelled.

"I know you do Rose."

"Good! I don't want to die just because Seth is faking being sick so the pack won't find out about his imprint!"

"He's here! Everyone behave! I'll do the talking." Edward said. I sat down on the couch next to Alice. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello Sam. What a nice surprise. How can we help you?" Carlisle said as he opened the door.

"I want to know what you did to Seth!" Sam demanded.

"We did nothing to Seth. We haven't seen him in a couple months." Carlisle said calmly.

"Uh-huh."

"It's true. But if you need me to look at him I ca-"

"Nonsense." Sam said. He looked around the room. His eyes stopped on me. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh this is Adrianna."

"You can't make more."

"Seth said we could since we were already against each other." Renesmee said.

"Ughhhh that boy. We're gonna have to talk."

"Is that all you came by for?" Carlisle asked.

"No! I came to see what you did to Seth!"

"And I told you-we have done nothing to him." Carlisle said.

"And I said I didn't believe it! He said he's been sick since his last shift guarding you bloodsuckers."

"We don't know anything about it."

"Fine I'll take your word. Maybe he truly is sick and not by you guys. But about _her_." He said pointing at me.

"I saved her life."

"How was her life endangered?"

"She was in the woods with broken bones. Including her ribs."

"When exactly did you change her? I see her eyes are starting to turn and orangeish reddish color so while ago?"

"About five months ago. She has great thirst control so she wasn't crazed like other newborn vampires."

"Wait! Five months ago! That's impossible! I would have known!"

"But you didn't."

Sam got mad and stormed out.

"You guys do NOT want to know the things he's thinking!" Edward practically yelled.

"What was he thinking?" Rosalie asked. Edward didn't answer. Alice suddenly gasped and Edward a second later.

"I can't see much. But I see us all dying by those dogs! Even Renesmee. Everyone of us." Alice said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "What have we done wrong?"

"I don't know. But another war must break out between us, and we lose." Alice said.

"How do we prevent this?" Bella asked.

"I don't know if _we_ can." Edward said.

"What do you mean we?" Rosalie asked.

"I mean Seth and Jacob can help us! They can protect Ness and Adri. Then they both can insist we all live or none of us do!" Edward said.

"That's a brilliant plan, Edward!" Carlisle said.

This is what we all discussed for the next few days. Carlisle told me to go tell both Jacob and Seth about our upcoming fate.

I knocked on Seth's window.

"Hey Adrianna! I haven't seen you for a while."

"Seth I won't be able to stay, but I have to tell you something very important. Alice has seen us all dying and we need you and Jacob's help to save us. I have to go. Bye." I left. Next stop to Jacob's house...Um where exactly is his house? Somewhere on the reservation I know that. I suddenly smelled a strong path for one of the wolves that had recently passed through. It smelled like Jacob. I followed it to a little red house. I went inside. There was no one home. I found Jacob's room and laid the I wrote a note and laid it nicely on Jacob's bed.

Jacob,  
 _We really need your help. I realize we're enemies but this is for all our lives. Even Renesmee's. Come over to the Cullen's home as soon as you see this. Please come alone. We know that this has not been officalized yet but it's a possibility that it can happen. Alice has seen all of us dying by you guys. Even Renesmee. Seth knows too. Seth also has something super important to tell you to help save us. Tell him that I told him to tell you. He can even look at the note for proof. But when you see this, please come over to our house.  
Sincerely, Adrianna Cullen.  
(P.S. I'm the newest member so you probably haven't meet me yet.)_

With that I left and went back home.


	5. Chapter 5 Decision

Sam marched into my room angrily.

"Seth! I went into Jacob's room to get a new pair of shoes for him and his room stinks!" As he said that he took a deep breath. Through his nose. "Like your room does! But anyway, I found this note! From a Cullen!" He practically screamed.

"Wait what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know! Read the note. You know what I'm talking about?" he said and then handed me a hand-written note.

 _Jacob,_  
 _We really need your help. I realize we're enemies but this is for all our lives. Even Renesmee's. Come over to the Cullen's home as soon as you see this. Please come alone. We know that this has not been officalized yet but it's a possibility that it can happen. Alice has seen all of us dying by you guys. Even Renesmee. Seth knows too. Seth also has something super important to tell you to help save us. Tell him that I told him to tell you. He can even look at the note for proof. But when you see this, please come over to our house.  
Sincerely, Adrianna Cullen.  
(P.S. I'm the newest member so you probably haven't meet me yet.)_

Oh crap! I must have had a worried look on my face because Sam _definitely_ noticed.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Um no I don't. All I know is that" Um who can I get in trouble that won't get killed? Ness! "Nessie came here to tell me that their lives were all in danger. Even hers."

"But this note isn't from Nessie. It's from their newest member of the coven."

What do I say now? "But Nessie's the one who told me."

"Your room and Jacob's both smell about the same so it was the same one. And since I know what Nessie smells like, it was definitely that new one. You lied to me Seth."

"Sam I-"

"They're dead." He said then left.

* * *

Adrianna's POV

"Their mind is made up." Alice said quietly.

"Whose mind is made up? And about what?" Carlisle asked.

"The werewolves..." Alice trailed off.

Silence.

"Well then do we get to kick some werewolf butt?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know if we're gonna win this one." Alice replied.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Esme asked.

"We wait until Jacob finds the note Adri left and then wait for him to come down here with Seth so we can talk about strategies." Edward said.

"What if Jacob never found the note? What if someone else found it?" Bella asked.

Silence.

"Then we dead." Emmett said.

"Emmett shut up!" Rosalie yelled.

"But I'm serious. What if Jacob hasn't seen it, but someone else in the pack has and told Sam and he made the decision to kill us." Bella said.

"You do have a point, but we can't know until we speak with either Jacob or Seth." Carlisle said. "Alice. do you know when this will all go down?"

"Um...In about a week." Alice replied.

We all were silent. How were we gonna get through this? What are we gonna do? We had no plan. We didn't have Jacob on our side and probably wouldn't have Seth either. He'd probably be forced to stay home because he's "sick". But we needed at least the two of them to help protect us. I considered Bella's theory. What if some other member of the pack was in Jacob's room for some reason and found the note and showed Sam? What if it was Sam who found the note?

"Adrianna, we don't know until we talk to Jacob and Seth." Edward said.

"It was just a theory." I mumbled.

A theory that might possibly be true. One where either a member of the pack or Sam himself found the letter. Either way I'm positive Sam saw it somehow and made his decision.


	6. Chapter 6 Planning

"Hey Seth. Sam wants er needs to speak with the whole pack right away. In our human forms. With the elders." Paul said coming into my room.

"Ok Paul. I'll be right there."

I knew whatever this was about wasn't good. For the Cullens. Just to clarify. I know chances are good and they might not make it out alive. Even Nessie.

I walked over to our meeting area. A large area on the side of a cliff.

"Welcome Seth. Are you finally feeling better?" Billy Black (Jacob's dad) said.

"Yes I am Billy. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"Welcome everyone! Sadly we are here under sad news. Not sad news for us. We will finally get to do what we were created for. Kill vampires. My mind has recently been made up that we are going to end the Cullen coven. All of them." Sam announced.

"WAIT WHAT!" Jacob screamed.

"Jacob relax." Leah said.

"But...but...It's against werewolf law to kill a pack member's imprint!"

"Jacob, this is needed. They are sneaking around and leaving the house secretly." Sam said.

"But wouldn't you if big dogs were guarding you?"

"Anyway let's start planning the attack."

"Wouldn't you?" Jacob said louder.

"Jacob. Let it go."

"NO! I will NOT let this go! i can't believe you would do this to me! DAD! He can't do this can he?!"

Billy sighed. "Jacob-"

"No! This is so unfair. I will NOT go through with this!" Jacob ran away. He was so close to tears I don't know how he kept them in that long. That's probably why he ran away.

"Wow, he's such a wimp." Leah said.

"Well you are planning on killing his imprint." I said.

"What about you? Are you not planning on it? Because you said that we were planning on doing it." Leah said.

"No I meant all of us."

"Minus Jacob." And at that Leah started laughing.

"Leah! Let's start planning our attack. So on Monday" It was a Wednesday "Three of you will go and get them out of the house and we all will be waiting and when they are all out...you know what comes next."

"Wait so you're planning on killing Bella as well?" I asked.

"yes Seth. What do you not get about all of them?"

"Well, you could really hurt Charlie killing Bella. And even Nessie. Because that's his granddaughter. And for sure you're gonna kill Jacob for killing Nessie." I saw him hesitate for a second.

"Well they will have to get over it."

 _And you'll kill me for killing Adri._ I thought.

"Whatever." I said and then turned to leave.

"Seth, you'll be here on Monday right?"

"Yeah, sure." I left and went to find Jacob to tell him everything I know.


End file.
